Together in distance
by paomar0832
Summary: Ally's mother has cancer. What if she dies? What will Ally do? and Mr. Dawson doesn't know What will happen? Read to find out. Auslly
1. Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V:  
Austin, Dez , Trish and me were hanging in the Practice Room. We were talking about how much Austin's career has taken off. We've been to concerts, tours and a lot of interviews. When we were talking about all about that stuff I remembered something that happened in tour.

Ally: "Austin, Do you remember when we where in the bus and you fell asleep in my lap?" (Laughs)  
Austin: " Yeah. I was really tired, And my bed was too far" (Laughs)  
Ally: "You are very heavy." (Ally's phone rings) "Hello?... Yes I'm her daughter. What happened?. Okay I'll be there" (Starts to hesitate)  
Austin: "Ally, What is going on?"  
Ally: "My mom is in the hospital" (Starts crying) "Because she has cancer"  
Trish: "Oh my god! Mrs. Dawson has cancer. Ally I'm so sorry."  
Dez: "We are sorry Ally"  
Ally: "I got to go to the hospital." (Takes her dads car keys)  
Austin: (Takes the keys from Ally's hands) "No,I'll drive. You are too nervous"  
Ally: "Okay." (Looks at Trish and Dez) "Are you guys coming?"  
Dez: "Yes"  
Trish: "Let's go"

We go to my fathers car. Austin drives, Dez is in the front and Trish and me in the backseat. We go to Miami general hospital. I'm still crying, but Austin gets me on one of his bear hugs. I love his bear hugs. He looks at me and says; 'We are here with you. Don't worry' he locks the car and enter the hospital. We found the central desk. I take a deep breath and go to the lady in the desk.

Ally: "Excuse me, What is Penny Dawson's room?"  
Lady: "304"  
Ally: "Thanks"

We all enter the elevator and got to the 3rd floor. We see a big door with the number '300'. We all enter, there is a guard and she stop us.

Guard: "Only 2 can enter"  
Ally: "I enter and who enters with me?"  
Trish: "Austin should go. He can control you"  
Dez: "Yeah. Austin you should enter"  
Austin: "Okay. Ally I'll enter with you"  
Ally: "See you guys when we get out"

Austin and me enter trough the big door. We search for the door that says '304'. Austin found the door, I was automatically going to open it but Austin stopped me. I am really nervous. I look at him and ask him:

Ally: "What Austin?"  
Austin: "Are you ready?"  
Ally: (nervous) "I think so"  
Austin: "You can hold my hand if you want to."  
Ally: (Holds Austin's right hand) "Thanks"  
Austin: "Let's go"

We open the door, I found my mom laying in a bed. I start to cry immediately, we walk to my moms bed. She opens her eyes, she looks at us and tries to make a smile.

Ally: "Hi mom" (About to cry)  
Penny: "Hey Ally-gator. How are you?"  
Ally: "Good"  
Penny: "And who is this handsome boy?"  
Ally: "It's Austin Moon, My best Friend and Partner"  
Austin: "Nice to meet you Mrs. Dawson"  
Penny: "Me too."  
Ally: "Mom, Since when you have c-cancer?"  
Penny: "6 months ago"  
Ally: (Starts to cry uncontrollably) "Why you didn't told me?"  
Austin: "Ally, Calm down" (Hugs her)  
Penny: "Because I didn't want you to worry, We were far away."  
Ally: (Hugging Austin) "Where do you have cancer?"  
Penny: "I have **Leukemia"  
**Ally: "Oh my god!"  
Austin: "I'm so sorry Mrs. Dawson"  
Penny: "I'm here because I was diagnosed in africa and they send me here."  
Ally: "You called Dad right?"  
Penny: "Yes but I didn't said why I was in the hospital"  
Ally: "I wish you didn't have Cancer."  
Penny: "Me neither" (Takes Ally's hand) "I love you"  
Ally: "I love you too Mom."

I hear the door open but I'm too busy here with my mom.

Nurse: "Excuse me miss," (Ally turns around) "Visits are over. I'm so sorry, but you can come tomorrow"  
Austin: "Thanks. See you tomorrow Mrs. Dawson."  
Ally: "See you tomorrow mom. I love you"  
Penny: "Goodbye. I love you too"  
Nurse: "Wait a minute" (Austin and Ally stop walking) "You are Austin Moon!"  
Austin: "Yes. The one and only"  
Nurse: "Can you autograph my shirt?" (Hands a Sharpie to Austin)  
Austin: "Sure" (autographs her shirt with the Sharpie)  
Nurse: "Thanks"  
Austin: "No prob"

We get out of the room. I'm so sad right now, It's my mom. Now I have to tell my Dad the news. I don't know how I'm going to do this. When we get out to the waiting room, we found Trish and Dez sitting beside an old man.

Trish: "How is she?"  
Ally: "She has Leukemia, my mom looks really bad. Now I have to break the news to my dad. But I don't know how"  
Trish: "We can help you."  
Ally: "Thanks"  
Austin: "Let's go, is getting really late."  
Ally: "What hour is it?"  
Austin: "6:30pm"  
Dez: "Yeah my mom called me"  
Ally: "Let's go"

We are walking out of the hospital to my fathers car. But in the middle of the walking I feel something that grabs my waist. When I look down at my waist, it's a hand and has wrist bands. The only one that has wrist bands is Austin. I look up and it's Austin who has his hand on my waist. I look to the front and see that we are close to the car. He looks at me and smiles. He unlocks all the doors and we all got in. Now is the hardest part: Tell my dad the Bad news.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that I'm not updating. Is that I was writing this one and don't worry, I'm going to update in the other stories.**

Leukemia=Cancer in the blood

I don't own Sharpie


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's P.O.V:

The car ride was short. We enter my dad's office. He looks at us with a very strange look. It must be because the car and that I have my eyes all red and puffy because of all the crying. We take seats, I have a knot on my throat but we gat to get trough this.

Ally: "Dad, I have to tell you some news"  
Lester: "Are you pregnant?"  
Ally: "No. Is about mom"  
Lester: "What happened to Penny?"  
Ally: (Breaks into sobs) "She has Leukemia"  
Lester: "I... don't know what to say" (Shocked)  
Ally: "I saw her today, She looks really bad. I went with Austin, That is why I took your car"  
Lester: "But you don't know how to drive"  
Austin: "I was the one who drove Ally to the hospital. She wanted to drive but I stopped her. I have a drivers license"  
Lester: "Thank you Austin"  
Austin: "No problem Mr. Dawson."  
Ally: (Starts crying again)  
Trish: "Mr. Dawson we'll be in the Practice Room"  
Lester: "Okay" (Still shocked a tear scape from his eyes)

We are now on the Practice Room. I have my head in Trish's lap and my legs in Austin's lap. I don't know how to feel. I don't feel like staying in my house alone with my dad alone with help. Is just that my dad is always in his room or in his office.

Ally: "Guys, I don't feel like staying in my house."  
Austin: "Where are you staying?"  
Ally: "Here in the Practice Room"  
Trish: "I would get you in my house but you know how my mom is... Really noisy. She will ask all the questions that exist if she sees you crying"  
Ally: "Thanks Trish" (Smiles a little)  
Dez: "My dad doesn't want anyone over. Cause I keep texting the dog. Is just that the dog asks me a lot of interesting questions"  
Ally: (Laughs) "Thanks Dez"  
Austin: "You can stay with me"  
Ally: "But you parents won't say anything right?"  
Austin: "Ally, I have my own apartment. I live on my own, you can stay with me"  
Ally: "Thanks Austin, You are very sweet." (Hugs Austin)  
Trish and Dez: "Awww!"  
Dez: "Well I got to go. See you later Ally. Hope your mom gets better." (Stands up and hugs Ally)  
Ally: "Thanks Dez"  
Dez: "Bye" (Leaves)  
Trish: (Her iPhone is ringing) "My mom is calling too. Text me or call me if anything happens" (Kisses Ally in the cheek and hugs her)  
Ally: "Okay see you"  
Trish: (Leaves)  
Ally: "I'm going to tell my dad that I'm going to stay with you"  
Austin: "I'll go with you"  
Ally: "Okay"

We told my dad that I was going to be staying in Austin's apartment. He told us to lock the store and that he was okay with it. Austin drived me to my house to get clothes. Then we got to his apartment. The apartment is really nice.

Ally: "Austin, I'm going to take a shower. Where is the bathroom?"  
Austin: "I'll take you"

He grabbed me by my wrist and got me into a Room and them into the bathroom. I remember how my mom looked and started crying. I think Austin heard me because he came running up to me and hugged me tightly, My tears were drying on his shirt. He let me go and kissed my cheek. When he got out of the bathroom I closed the door and began to get ready to my shower.

10 minutes later:

I was out of he bathroom, with my short pj's they are matching pick with white polka dots. I go to the living room and find Austin watching TV.

Austin: "You feel better?"  
Ally: "A little. Where am I sleeping?"  
Austin: "You know the bed you saw?" (Ally nods) "In that"  
Ally: "And you?"  
Austin: "With you. There is no more beds so."  
Ally: "Is okay. I'll be in the bed, I'm really tired."  
Austin: "Okay"

I walk to the room. I collapsed on the bed and started to cry again. This time Austin came and sit beside me and holded me tight into his chest. I was crying uncontrollably. He is my protector. I feel save in his arms, I love him with all my heart. I look up to him and he's looking back at me.

Ally: "Thank you"  
Austin: "You are welcome. What are best friends for?"  
Ally: "I'm going to sleep." (Goes under the covers)  
Austin: "I'm going to change."  
Ally: "Okay"

He goes to change. I stay there looking at the walls. Then he comes shirtless (A/N: I know I always put Austin shirtless, Is just that I can't help it) with pyjama pants. He comes to bed.

Austin: "Mind if I hug you?"  
Ally: (Shrugs) "Yeah, If you feel comfortable with it"  
Austin: (Hugs Ally) "Goodnight"  
Ally: "Goodnight. Can I sleep tomorrow until noon?"  
Austin: "We have to see your mom."  
Ally: "Yeah, Mom" (Holds up the tears)  
Austin: "Ally, If you want to cry...Just let it out"  
Ally: (Starts to cry until she falls asleep)  
Austin: (Falls asleep)

The Next Day:

I wake up and go to the bathroom. I. Forgot. My. Tooth. Brush. Just epic. I don't know what to do. I'm going to ask Austin. By the way, Where is Austin?

Ally: "Austin, Where are you?"  
Austin: "I'm in the kitchen"  
Ally: (Goes to the kitchen) "Austin, I forgot my tooth brush. What do I do?"  
Austin: "Use mine" (Takes a sip of his juice)  
Ally: "Austin.. I can't use your tooth brush. Is something personal"  
Austin: "And? You are my best friend. I know that you don't have any contagious decease"  
Ally: "Okay. But remember after we get from the hospital, I got to buy a tooth brush"  
Austin: "Noted"  
Ally: (Goes upstairs)

Austin wants me to brush my teeth with his tooth brush. I'm going to do it. I'm brushing my teeth with Austin's tooth brush. I don't know what to feel. I kinda like Austin, Trish told me that the way I looked at him definitely said that I had a crush on him. I'm ready to take a shower. I take my last pieces of clothing I have and get to the shower. The hot water passed trough my spine. It feel it like I was in a SPA or something. I take the shower. I get out in a towel. When I look in front I saw Austin. He looked back at me and his jaw dropped. Well obviously, I was only in a towel.

Austin: (Nervous) "I'll better get out...because you are naked."  
Ally: (Nods)

Austin gets out and I start to dress. I put a Tank top, Skinny jeans and flats. I go downstairs and saw Austin eating Pancakes. I walk up to him and he kind of check me out.

Austin: "Ally, Why don't you put one of my sweaters on. The hospital is really cold"  
Ally: "Finish your breakfast first"  
Austin: "I made you breakfast too"  
Ally: "Where is it?"  
Austin: "Microwave"  
Ally: (Gets pancakes out of the microwave) "Thanks"  
Austin: "You are welcome"  
Ally: (Takes a bite of her Pancake) "This are really good"  
Austin: "Thanks" (Finishes his breakfast) "I'm going to get you a sweater"  
Ally: "Thanks"  
Austin: (Leaves)

Austin is being really nice to me. Is it because he feels bad about my mom? My phone is ringing. I get it and answer it.

Ally/Hospital

"Hello?"  
"Is this Ally Dawson?"  
"Yes."  
"We have news to tell you"  
"Okay"  
"We are so sorry. But Mrs. Penny Dawson just Died"  
"What?!" (Drops the phone)

My mom just died. What am I'm going to do? I don't feel very well right now. I see Austin coming down the stairs with a hoodie in his hand. He looks at me and sees me crying.

Austin: "Ally, Are you okay?" (Picks up Ally's phone)  
Ally: (Starts to cry) "My mom just died"  
Austin: (Shocked) "Ally...I'm so sorry" (Hugs Ally)  
Ally: "We got to go to the hospital and then call my father" (Cries more)  
Austin: "Come on let's go to the hospital." (Puts his arm on her shoulders)

We go to the hospital. I just lost my mom. All that I have now are my friends and my dad. But they will help me get through all this pain. We stop in front of where my moms body is. Austin opens the door and we go in. All that is see is doctors and nurses. A doctor sees us and comes to us.

Doctor: "Good Morning. Are you Ally Dawson?"  
Ally: "Yes. This is my Best Friend, Austin Moon"

Doctor: "Nice to meet you "  
Austin: "Same here"  
Doctor: "I'm . Ally, I'm so sorry but you mother died an hour ago."  
Ally: (Starts to cry) "Yeah the hospital called me"  
Austin: (Hugs Ally)  
Doctor: "Right now our specialist are doing her the Autopsy."  
Ally: "Okay. Does she have the insurance? You know for the funeral and everything"  
Doctor: "Yes. She paid everything. "  
Ally: "Okay. We will see you tomorrow. "  
Doctor: "Where will be the ceremony?"  
Ally: "I've got to talk to my dad first and I will tell you"  
Doctor: "Okay"  
Austin: "Want to go home? We will have to break the news to your dad tomorrow. You have to rest."  
Ally: "Yeah. Let's go to your apartment"  
Austin: "Do you mean 'Our' apartment?"  
Ally: (Nods and tries to make a little smile)

Now we have to talk to my dad tomorrow. I this is going to be really pain full. My dad is going to be devastated.

**Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updating. I'm going to be gone Weekdays, but I promise I will be updating weekends. My school starts Tuesday 6. See you guys later. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's P.O.V:  
**  
We are going to my apartment right now. Ally's eyes are red from all the crying. I don't know how she feel like cause I still have my mom. I feel really bad for her, I'm used to see a SUPER happy Ally. We're entering the house when she hugs me and starts to cry. I hug her tight as I can. I get her in bridal style and we go to our room. Yes, OUR room. She's with me here so is our room. I put her on bed and head to the bathroom. I change to a basketball shirt and when I go to my closet there is no pants. Oh man! I'm going to be in boxers.

Austin: "Ally, Do you care if I was in boxers?"  
Ally: "Why?"  
Austin: "Cause... My pants are all dirty"  
Ally: "If they are like shorts I don't care but if they are like thongs, Ewwww!"  
Austin: "They are like shorts. Anyways, I'm going to sleep with one of my jeans"  
Ally: "Whatever"

I go to the bathroom and put my jeans on and take the basketball shirt off. Then I go to the room and got beside Ally. I hug her waist and then she turns around and hugs me.

Ally: "I love you Austin"  
Austin:" I love you too" (Kisses her forehead)

I rub her back and she cries in my chest. I can feel her tears running in my chest, Since I have no shirt. When I hear my phone ring. By the ringtone, I know its Trish.

Trish/Austin

"What's up?"  
"Is Ally okay? Is she calm?"  
"Yeah, We are in bed. How'd you find out?"  
"Ally told me. Tell her we're sorry"  
"Okay. You are with Dez?"  
"Yup. We are here watching TV since you are with Ally"  
"Okay. I'll call you later"  
"Okay"

I think she fell asleep. I move her more close to my body and she hugs me more tight. Nope, She's awake

Ally: "How am I going to tell dad?"  
Austin: "I really don't know. I wish I could help you but my mind is really blocked"  
Ally: "Me too. When should we go?"  
Austin: "When you feel confident to tell him"  
Ally: "Lets go now"  
Austin: "Are you sure?"  
Ally: "Yes."  
Austin: "Let me put on a shirt and my converse"  
Ally: "Okay"

**Ally's P.O.V:**

We are going to the Sonic Boom. I feel confidence enough to tell dad that mom died. We are going to Austin's car. He gets to the drivers side. I get in the passenger seat. When we get to a traffic light, Austin gets one of my hands and he kisses it. I blush, then light changes and we got to the Miami mall. We get really fast to the Sonic Boom. I have a key of the front door. I open it and go to my father's office. When we walk it we found a note on the desk and it says:

_Dear Ally,_

_ I found out about Penny's Death. So I'm moving to another state. Now you can take care of the Sonic Boom and be the woman you are. Austin can take care of you. I know he is going to say yes cause he loves you with all his heart. Just make your bags and found a new house called _'home'. _I wish that you are happy now. I just can take it. You look really like Penny, With Austin I know you will be happy. You always will be Daddy's little girl._

_ I love you,  
Lester Dawson  
_  
Read that letter and my heart broke. I don't know ANYTHING about my dad. He just leaved, All I Have now is Austin. Trish and Dez. I start to cry and Austin hugs me. He hold me so tight that I feel like I'm home. I always feel save with Austin. He's my Shining Armor.

Ally: "What am I going to do?"  
Austin: "Just move into my house. I live all alone. Now you'll live with me"  
Ally: "Thanks Austin. Lets go to my house to get my things"  
Austin: "What are you doing with the house?"  
Ally: "I don't know. I guess that we have to sell it"  
Austin: "Lets go"

We get out of the Sonic Boom and head to my house. We get to the car. Then he starts to drive. We get really fast to my house is like 4 blocks ahead of Miami Mall. I open the front door and the I get to my room. Austin enters with me. He sits on my bed while I get my other suitcase from the closet and put all my closet clothes there. The in a gym bag I put all my underwear and socks. Then in another suitcase I put my perfumes and body creams. When I go to the drawers, To get my pyjamas.

Ally: "I'm done. Lets get something to eat."  
Austin: "You carry the Gym bag and I carry the suitcases"  
Ally: "Okay"

We go downstairs and put all my things beside the door. Then we go to the kitchen. I open the fridge and search for Funky cola(1) The cola is nowhere to be found. THE FRIDGE IS EMPTY!

Ally: "There is no cola or water in here. In other words the fridge is empty"  
Austin: "Let's go home"  
Ally: "Yeah"

We get out and go to the car, I put the gym bag in the backseat and Austin puts the suitcases in the trunk. Then he starts Driving.

Austin: "I'm going to do a video."  
Ally: "Of what?"  
Austin: "I'm telling my fans that I'm taking a break from my career"  
Ally: "Why?"  
Austin: "You write my songs and now you are really depressed and sad. And you write the songs by your mood...No offense but I don't want to sing sad songs"  
Ally: "Yeah, I get you"  
Austin: (Pulls over) "We are here"

We get out of the car and head to the house. He has the suitcases and I have the gym bag. We enter the house and then we put the things in Austin's room.

Austin: "Put your clothes in my closet."  
Ally: "Um, Thanks. Could you help me?"  
Austin: "Sure"

I open the suitcase and we get all the clothes and put them on the closet. I put the gym bag under the bed and Austin puts the other suitcase in the bathroom. He is sitting in his bed getting his shirt off then he looks at me and opens his arms to get a hug. I walk to him and hug him.

Ally: "I really needed that"  
Austin: "I know"  
Ally: "What do you want to do?"  
Austin: "I am hungry. Want to eat lunch?"  
Ally: "Okay"  
Austin: (Puts his hand in Ally's back)

We walk to the kitchen. He gets out a jar of pickles, He opens it and gives me a fork. I smile to him and I eat 4 pickles. He takes 2 and eats them. I close the jar.

Ally: "I'm going to take a shower"  
Austin: "Why don't you take a you can relax"  
Ally: "Okay"

I go upstairs and go to the bathroom. I take all my clothes off and start to fill the tub. When is filled up, I enter.

**Austin's P.O.V:**

Ally goes to my bathroom to take a bath. I sit in the couch and start to watch Lemonade Mouth(2)

**1 hour later**

Ally isn't out of the bathroom? That is strange. An hour has passed. I walk to our room, Try to open the door. But its locked. I'm going to call her name.

Austin: "Ally! Are you there?"

No response. I think that I have to force the door. I get a hair pin and finally open the door. Slowly I open the curtains and reveal Ally sitting in the water. She's crying. She looks at me and tries to cover her private parts. I give her a towel and she takes it and covers her entire body. She get out of the tub and goes to the bed. I start to get the water out. Then I walk with her to the bed.

Austin: "Do you need time to dress?"  
Ally: "No. I trust you"  
Austin: "Okay"

I just sit there and see her put her clothes on. For a second, She was naked in front of me. I feel really good. Not because she was naked in front of me, Because she trusts me.

Ally: "Not even Trish has seen me in underwear. Only you" (Sits beside Austin) "I know I can trust you" (Hugs Austin)  
Austin: "I trust in you too." (Hugs back)  
Ally: "Can I sleep in underwear?"  
Austin: "I'm sleeping in boxers. What do you think?"  
Ally: (Giggles)  
Austin: "Her first giggle!"  
Ally: "Yeah"  
Austin: "Now serious, Why you where crying in the bathroom?"  
Ally: "I was feeling alone and I was thinking of my moms death"  
Austin: "You know you are not alone. You have Trish, Dez and Me"  
Ally: "I know" (Sighs) "What do we do know?"  
Austin: "I'm going to tell you a funny story that happened to me"  
Ally: "Okay"  
Austin: "So, I was in a date with Kelly Jensen. I was driving, There was a bump in the street. And you know how crazy I am, I drove over the bump only to see Kelly's Boobs Jiggle. You know how hard I was that day?"  
Ally: "And what happened with Kelly?"  
Austin: "She noticed and said that was disgusting"  
Ally: (Laughs)  
Austin: " See, I can make you laugh"

She smiles and then kisses my cheek. I get my pants off and pull the covers on top of me. Then she takes her shirt and shorts off, revealing her pink bra and panties. Then she gets under the covers. I hug her, And then she turns around and hugs me back. I can't believe we are sleeping together in underwear I never picture this.

Ally: "You are like my hero"  
Austin: "Really?"  
Ally: "Yeah, you are there whenever I need you"  
Austin: "Because you are my little Princess"  
Ally: "Have you ever sleep with a girl?"  
Austin: "Yeah, You"  
Ally: "Goodnight"  
Austin: "Goodnight"

We both fall asleep in each other arms.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I keep you waiting forever. I was grounded because I got a bad grade so yeah, This chapter was a little OCC or OOC something like that.**

(1) I made it out  
(2) I love that movie but don't own it


End file.
